Girls Night Out
by Thee Britty
Summary: Randy's girlfriend has had enough of him and his storyline and decides to have a girl's night out with her friends. FEW-SHOT. RandyxOC TedxSUNNY CodyxBECKY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my character.**

**Author's Note: I hate my name, I really do. It's the worst name in the world. This will be a two or three shot give or take. It's kind of random but meh, whatever. Hope you enjoy.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Britt, don't go," Randy whined as he grabbed her purse that was slung over her shoulder but received only a glare in return. "Stay with me; cuddle me, sex me."

"You don't even deserve sex," she stated as she tried to pull her designer purse away from him. "Randy Keith let go of my purse right now before I knee you in your crotch."

He instantly let down and pouted as he walked into the living room area of the suite and sat down in a huff. She smirked with her win and adjusted her black sparkly vest that had only a bra underneath then fixed her jeans skirt. She fluffed her light brown, straightened hair before walking into the living room area of the suite as well as the door opened and in walked Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes, who as well had the same look on their face as Randy had on his.

"This is all your fault, Brittany Nichole," Ted grumbled as he sat on the other side of Randy. "It's your fault I'm not going to get any."

"As if you could get any anyways, Theodore," Brittany spat at him as she sat on the arm of the couch, waiting for the girls to arrive. "And who said you could use my first and middle name together? I don't even like you saying my first name."

"Why'd you have to pick tonight to go out, Britt?" Cody asked as he grabbed three bottles of beer from the mini fridge, handed Randy and Ted each one, and finally sat down.

"Because, the scum of the earth has a dumb storyline where he gets involved with every diva," She simply stated as she stood up when the door opened and in walked Sunny and Becky.

"So that's where our boyfriends went," Sunny and Becky said as they saw Ted and Cody sat down on the couch.

Britt laughed as watched Becky and Sunny each walk over to their boyfriends and gave them each a kiss. Randy looked up at Britt expectantly but she just shrugged and walking over to one of the mirrors that were hanging on the wall and checked her make up, paying Randy no attention. Becky situated herself in Cody's lap and Sunny did the same but in Ted's lap.

"Can't Ted come with?" Sunny asked as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes before turning her attention back to her friend.

"Yeah why can't Cody come too?" Becky asked as her attention was solely on Cody and nobody or anything else.

"And how about Randy comes with too," Randy suggested with a raised eyebrow and to that question he received a glare from his girlfriend.

"Nope, no guys allowed tonight and besides," she paused as she let her green eyes drift over and onto Randy. "I need to get away from him; he's starting to irritate me."

Cody laughed a little and took a drink of his beer. Randy scoffed a little before getting up and walking over to his girlfriend. He slipped his arms around her waist, his cold beer bottle in his hand. The bottom of the bottle pressed against the small inch of skin that was showing. Britt gave Randy an irritated look then tried to pull out of his grasp but he tightened his arms around her waist, keeping her in place in his arms.

"C'mon babe, you know you love me," he purred into her ear. "You know you can't resist me; especially in the bed room."

He leaned his head down and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. She rolled her eyes and continued to avoid his eyes from the mirror.

"You know it's not my fault that I got stuck in the storyline, babe. It's just the start of making me an even bigger star," he said softly as he placed a kiss on her neck. "You know I would rather be in a storyline with you if you were a diva."

She sighed a little and felt him breaking down the wall that she had built just earlier in the night so he wouldn't be able to break it down. She shifted her weight from her right foot to her left foot as she continued to try to ignore him.

"You know that I'd rather be placing my hands and my lips on you then any other girl in the world," he mumbled as he placed another soft kiss on her neck. "You know that I would rather spend a night in with you then get drunk with those two idiots."

"Hey!" Ted protested as he heard Randy's insult.

"I know and I forgive you but I'm still going out with Becky and Sunny and there is going to be no boys allowed," she said determinedly then placed a kiss on Randy's lips.

Randy groaned but let her go as Becky and Sunny placed a kiss on their boyfriend's lips one more time and then left with her to go on their girls night out.

"Your girlfriend is such a cock block," Ted groaned as Randy sat in the chair and stretched his legs out. "Now what are we going to do while they're gone?"

"Yeah, I hadn't planned on being with two other guys," Cody said as he took another drink of his more than half empty beer.

"Don't worry, we're going clubbing as the girls call it and we're going to meet up with the girls," Randy said as he chugged down the last of his beer.

"How are we going to meet up with them?" Ted asked with a frown.

"We don't even know where they're going," Cody sighed as he finished off his beer.

Randy rolled his eyes and stood up. He swore that his friends knew nothing about their own girlfriends. He tossed the empty beer bottle into the trash can then pulled off his normal wrestling t-shirt then put on a nice black button up shirt.

"I know everything that Britt plans and everything she likes, don't worry, boys."


	2. Chapter 2: The Club

**Disclaimer: I only own myself.**

**Author's Note: Ha. I am on an updating spree. Don't ask why or how it happened but it happened. I don't know if I like this chapter. There might be one or two more chapters coming in the future. **

**Read. Review. Enjoy**

* * *

"Ew. She's here," Becky said, wrinkling her nose at the sight of one Kelly Kelly dancing on the dance floor with some random idiot.

"Sure we should stay here? We might get an STD," Sunny commented as she too saw the blonde bimbo diva.

Britt laughed but chose to ignore the presence of the blonde skank that none of the three girls liked. The girls hadn't even been in the club for five minutes before they had spotted her but it wouldn't be hard to miss her either; especially not with that ugly face of her.

"We should plot her death," Sunny said as the three girls sat at a high up table with stools for chairs. "Then we wouldn't have to deal with her trying to get with our guys and making the STD rate continue to rise."

"Somebody should shot between those hideous eyes of her," Becky said as they waited for a waiter to come over to order their drinks.

"I would do it but I think, I wouldn't stop with one shot," Britt sighed as she ran her fingers through the ends of her straightened hair. "I'm just gonna go get us drinks because I have no patience. What do you guys want?"

**-*-Meanwhile-*-**

"Randy! Watch out!" Cody shouted from the passenger's seat of Randy's rental car. The younger man currently feared for his own life. "Please, Randy, don't get us killed."

"Cody, I am not going to get us killed," Randy said with a roll of his eyes as he fumbled with the GPS system that he had in the rental car but the gadget was getting the best of him. "God damn piece of shit, Runnels, fix it."

Cody rolled his eyes but typed in the address of the club that Randy assumed Brittany, Becky, and Sunny were at. Cody and Ted both thought that Randy was crazy and didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"We're never going to see our girlfriends again, Cody," Ted whined from the backseat. "And we didn't even get to sex them goodbye."

"I know," Cody sighed as he began to fumble with the GPS device as well. "I think you got a retarded car, Randy."

"You two are morons. Quit complaining and enjoy the ride; I'm going to get you guys to the club to see your girls and you'll get laid tonight and all you can think about is this point in time when other idiots pull out in front of me and you think of death?" Randy asked as he maneuvered the car in and out of the lanes. "So ungrateful."

Randy continued to drive the rental car to his destination even though they had yet to work the GPS system the correct way.

**-*-Meanwhile (with the girls)-*-**

"Whore," was the first word that slipped out of Brittany's mouth as she saw Kelly Kelly grinding up on some random guy. "Who does she think she is? I mean that could very well be Randy, Cody, or Theodore if they were here because she thinks that every male is attracted to her."

It was safe to say that the girls all had a few drinks in their system by now and were taking turns on insulting and complaining about the blonde bimbo diva that was in the same club that they had went to. Sunny laughed at Britt's comment before downing the rest of her drink.

"Look at her!" Becky said slamming her glass down on the table as Kelly Kelly rubbed against the guy. "Why does she think she's _that_ hot? I mean has anybody **looked **at her face? It's not even considered good looking."

Britt nodded her head in agreement as she sipped on her drink as she glared daggers at the fake diva. Britt looked around the club and saw Eve Torres, Maria Kanellis, and the Bella twins walk in through the entrance. She quickly averted her eyes back to the table and towards her friends.

"More whores, which is exactly what the club needs," Britt muttered underneath her breath. "I'll be right back, I need a new drink."

"But Britt, your drink is all ready full," Sunny pointed out as she looked at her own empty glass. "Oh, can you get me one too?"

"Sure, what do you want?" Britt asked as she slid off of the stool and onto the floor.

"Surprise me," Sunny said with a wave of her hand.

Britt shrugged before walking over to the bar. She ordered her and Sunny both X Rated and Sprite and turned around to walk back to the table she shared with Becky and Sunny and ran into Eve, Maria, Nikki, and Brie. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the four some as she held the drinks in her hands.

"Britt!" Maria said in a surprised tone as if it was such a shocking thing that Britt was here without Randy Orton.

"Maria," Britt said flatly as she tapped her foot in a somewhat impatient manner.

"Where's Randy?" Maria asked sweetly as she looked around the area before her eyes landed on Britt.

"He's out with Cody and Theodore, now if you don't mind I have friends to get back to," Britt said monotonously before she pushed past Eve and Nikki and accidentally spilled some of her drink down the front of Eve's dress. "Oops. Sorry, Eve."

Eve squealed as Britt walked back to the table that Becky and Sunny were seated at. She handed Sunny the drink that was completely full before sitting back down. She looked at the door to the club and groaned as she saw Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase Jr.

"What were those sluts talking to you about?" Sunny asked as she glanced back at Maria, Nikki, Brie, and Eve before taking a sip of the drink.

"Who knows; they were trying to be my friend or some shit like that," Britt said shrugging her shoulders as Randy, Cody, and Ted walked over to their table a smirk evident on Randy's handsome face.

"See, boys, I told you I'd find them here, isn't she predictable?" Randy smirked as he slapped Cody and Ted both on the shoulders. "I know my girlfriend more than she knows herself."

"God, you're annoying. Why am I dating you?" Britt asked as she eyed her boyfriend as she sipped on her drink through the straw.

"Because of what I can do in the bedroom, babe," Randy smirked before grabbing Britt by her waist and pulling her off of the stool and into his body before whispering into her ear, "And because you turn me on."

"Get a room," Becky said chucking a piece of ice at Randy's face and then laughing when it went down Britt's top.

"Becky!" Britt laughed as she glanced down her top as Randy went to reach in with his hand and Brittany slapped it away. "Randy Keith Orton! Seriously?! You think I am going to let you grab my boobs in a public place?"

He nodded his head as he grabbed the piece of ice with his other hand also grabbing her right boob at the same time. Cody and Ted laughed at their mentor's antics as the pulled up a stool and sat by each of their girlfriends.

"Taking notes, boys?" Randy asked as he slung an arm around Britt's neck.


End file.
